Sonic: The Dragon Slayer
by YutoXYZ
Summary: After the events of Sonic Forces, 15 year old Sonic was pulled into the world of Earthland and takes on a whole bunch of new enemies along side his new family members of the Fairy Tail guild. (Starts at the Oración Seis arc)
1. Chapter 1

**In Mobius**

After the fight with Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos and a new enemy called Infinite The Hedgehog, the rebuilding of the world began. The resistance were the biggest help, most of the cleanup was lead by Miles 'Tails' Prower. While Sonic The Hedgehog, leader of the resistance was out in the Chemical Plant Zone, looking for any remaining traces of Infinite. After a few hours of searching, Sonic decided to head back to help with the cleanup. Until, a mysterious giant robot appeared and was piloted by Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik.

Sonic: *looks towards Eggman* Come on Egghead, haven't you had enough of a beatdown already?

Eggman: Haven't you learned that I will never give up, you nasty little pincushion.

Sonic: Alright Baldy McNosehair, I think its time for another beatdown for you and your new toy. *runs at incredible speeds to bash Eggman silly in his new robot*

The battle lasted about 3 minutes, but as it seemed like it was all over. Eggman and Sonic were treated to a ripple in the time-space continuum, creating something similar to chaos control, traveling between dimensions. Both of them were pulled into the ripple, unaware that a mysterious red and black hedgehog with yellow eyes was looking at the two being pulled into the rift, so the figure followed them. After the figure entered the rift, it closed right behind them.

 **In Earthland**

Sonic and Eggman were separated upon existing the rift, both of them went to different sides of the world . Unfortunately, Sonic landed on his head again.

Sonic: *pulled his head out of the ground* Am I ever gonna get that right? *scratches the back of his head, then realizes that his quills had turn into hair. He raced over to the nearest body of water, when he looked at his reflection he was treated to a surprise* AHH! *he had been turned into a human with peach skin, blue hair, and blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with a couple of rips on the knees, he still had his red and white sneakers, wore white fingerless gloves and a chocolate brown bandana around his neck* What the hell, I'm a human!? 

Suddenly, a group a citizens were running away from their town.

Sonic: *walks towards the town and sees about 20 people who have taken over the town* Hey, you guys do know this is never the right thing. We can save a lot of time and bruises if you just quit now. *sees all of them running towards Sonic* Hahh, you try to be reasonable. *runs at break-neck speeds and defeats all of them in 3 seconds* Well, that was way too easy.

?: You maybe fast, but you're not stronger than me!

All of a sudden, a white blur attempted to take down Sonic, but thanks to his quick reflexes and superior senses, Sonic recognized the on coming threat, blocked the attack and provide a strong counter attack.

Sonic: Finally, I get to face someone who is as fast as me.

?: I wouldn't want to end this early, but I'm sure that we'll get to finish this soon. By the way, the name is Racer of the Oración Seis. *flees from the battle*

Sonic: Just you wait Racer. I will find you

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only one month since Sonic arrived in Earthland and he decided to keep his distance from the other guilds and become a freelancer. Until one day, when Sonic was traveling through the town of Hargeon, an audience was gathered in one location to see an announcement from the Magic Council. The captain of the Rune Knights: Lahar was speaking on behalf of the council.

Lahar: This mission is greater than anything else any other guild has faced. A coalition is made of 4 different guilds: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter and we agreed on one freelancer will join them on their mission to defeat the Oración Seis.

Sonic: *hearing the Oración Seis caused a flashback to the moment when Sonic met one of the members: Racer* Count me in!

Lahar: Be warned, these wizards are apart of a that is one of the three leaders of the Balam Alliance of dark guilds. You might not survive.

Sonic: I really don't care if they're the king of the universe, me and the other guilds will defeat the Oración Seis!

Lahar: Very well.

Lahar gave Sonic the location of the rendezvous location for the coalition. Sonic Maruti (his fake name) will team up with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Happy of Fairy Tail. Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. Ren, Hibiki, Eve and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus. Wendy Marvell and Carla of Cait Shelter. Being late to the meeting, Sonic speeded his way to the rendezvous location and open the doors.

Sonic: Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Jura: It appears that the freelancer has finally arrived to the meeting.

Sonic: Yep, Sonic's the name. Speeds my game. *gives his signature thumb up*

Erza: Well then, now we can begin.

Sonic: *looks over at Wendy being questioned by The Trimen* Okay boys move away from the little lady. *see's Wendy about to scream* Okay that's enough. Sonic Wind! *creates a strong gust of wind to push The Trimen away from Wendy and Carla*

Wendy: Woah...

Sonic: Sorry for the surprise. *offers a hand up*

Wendy: *blushes and takes Sonic's hand* Thank you. My name is Wendy.

Sonic: And I'm Sonic, Sonic Maruti. *starts to stare into her eyes and looks away, blushing*

Wendy: *stared into his eyes and also looks away, blushing with a smile on her face*

After a quick bathroom break by Ichiya, he returned and explained the plan to the team. The plan was capture the Oración Seis in their base somewhere in the Worth Woodsea and blast them with power from the Magic Bomber: Christina.

Jura: Under no circumstances should you face them in solo combat. We must devote two wizards to battle against one of them.

Sonic: Jura, with all do respect. I can take Racer. Trust me, we crossed paths before. So everyone, leave Racer to me.

Jura: Very well then. Sonic is the only one to battle Racer.

Natsu: *lights his fist on fire and punches his other hand* Let's go! I'm all fired up! *bursts through the door, running as fast as he can* Time to hunt me some demons! Ready or not, here I come!

Sonic: Woah, he seems a lot like me.

Erza, Gray and Lucy chased after Natsu while Lyon, Sherry and The Trimen follow. Leaving behind Jura, Happy, Ichiya, Carla, Sonic and a trembling Wendy.

Sonic: Hey Wendy, you coming?

Wendy: *starts to blush* Y-yeah, come on Carla.

Carla: Right. *the three of them run off after the rest of the group*

Happy: Wait for me! You need a man to protect you! *flies off after Carla*

Jura was about to head on with the others, Until 'Ichiya' attacked him with a fragrance that causes the opponent to to lose the will to fight. After he was done, a puff of smoke appeared around him, transforming him into two floating creatures known as Gemini, one of the twelve zodiac celestial spirits who had a contract with a member of the Oración Seis: Angel and she explained that she and Gemini took down Ichiya.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The coalition had ran through the North Woodsea for about 10 minutes. Sonic had speeded up to catch up with Natsu and the others up front.

"Huh, is that Christina?" Sonic said as he looked to the sky to see the magic bomber. "I call flying the bomber thing!" Natsu said in excitement. "No way, flame brain." Gray said denying Natsu's request. But before anyone could climb aboard, Christina started to explode unexpectedly and crashed into the North Woodsea and from the smoke, emerged a group of 6 adults. One had brown upright hair, a white coat over a black long sleeved shirt, red pants, brown shoes and a giant purple snake around his neck, his name is Cobra. Next was the man Sonic had fought before, a man with blonde upright hair, wearing sunglasses, a red and white racing jacket, white gloves, white pants and white shoes, he is Racer. The next was a woman with white short hair, wearing a white dress with a white feathered cape attached to it, dark blue arm gloves, black leggings and cyan feathered boots, her name is Angel, the one who defeated Jura and Ichiya. The fourth person was the tallest out of the six, a man with long orange hair attached to a block-like head, wearing a dark red beaded necklace, a black and white priest like overshirt, dark red pants, long white socks and black shoes, he was holding a book in his right hand, his name is Hoteye. Person #5 was a man who is asleep on a flying carpet, he had black hair, he was wearing a black and white vest, tiger colored pants and red boots, his name is Midnight. The final person was a man with sophisticated white hair, a black jacket with white, black and yellow sleeves, blue pants with fur around it and black boots. The man in front of them was Brain, leader of the Oración Seis.

Natsu and Gray ran towards them without a plan of attack. "Dispose of them." Brain ordered the others while he stood by and watched. "Understood." Racer said as he ran so fast, it's like he wasn't even there. He kicked both Natsu and Gray out of his way. "Natsu! Gray!" Said two Lucys as they turned to face each other. "Huh?" Both of them said right the Lucy on the left pulled out her whip and attacked the Lucy on the right. "Eat that, you blonde bimbo." 'Lucy' said as she continues to whip her sencelessly. "Why am I whipping myself?!" Lucy said Sonic came to her aid and kicked the other Lucy away. The other Lucy transformed into the two floating little people known as Gemini, the zodiac of the twins. "Thanks Sonic." Lucy said to Sonic. "Your welcome Lucy." Sonic said as he saw Eve, Ren and Hibiki run towards Angel, but all three of them were thwarted by Racer and his lightning speed. Sonic ran as fast as he could to kick Racer and he succeeds in hitting the illusive speedster. "Wakey wakey! **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Natsu yelled as he held his hands together and breathed flames at Midnight, but with no such luck, for some reason the attack went around him. "What, he should have been barbecued after that!" Natsu said in disbelief as Racer appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. "You shouldn't wake him up." Racer said as he kicked Natsu. Hoteye open his eyes and the ground around Lyon and Sherry had turned into quicksand like mud and it spiraled into the air as it smashed into the ground.

Almost everyone had been defeated by the Oración Seis, except for Erza, Gray, Carla, Happy who were defending a frightened Wendy and finally Sonic. Sonic had his work cut out for him as he was battling Racer at breakneck speeds. Hoteye open his eyes, "Money is the most powerful thing in this world. Oh yeah!" He said as the Sonic was now stuck in the ground. Erza had changed armor thanks to her requip magic her new armor looked like an armored angel with swords flying at her side, "Dance my swords, **Piercing Strike**! Erza shouted as she sent her swords at Cobra, but he dodged all of her attack as with such ease. "What?" Erza said in disbelief. "I can her every bone in your body, I'll know your next moves before you make them." Cobra said as he informed Erza about Cobra's unique ability to avoid attacks before they happen. Gray had his left hand in a fist and his right palm placed on top of the fist. "Ice Make...!" Gray said as he was interrupted by a swift kick to the face by Racer. "Oh, that's it." Sonic said as he curled into a ball and started to spin at high speeds as he burst through the mud and attacked Racer with the spin dash. Erza requiped into an armor that looked like an armored tiger, it was known as her flight armor. It increased her speed immensely while wielding two swords as she slashed back and forth as she missed every attack. Cobra then grabbed the hilt of the left sword and the grip of the right sword. "I told you, I can hear every move your about to make." Cobra said as he saw something from her past for some reason. "What, you were there?" Cobra said in confusion as he didn't believe she was at the same place that he and the other members of the Oración Seis met up.

"An opening." Erza said as she saw an opportunity for an attack on Cobra, but was interrupted by Racer. "Stop daydreaming Cobra." Racer said as he delivered a swift back kick to Erza. "Cubellios!" Cobra called out to his snake as she (yes, it's a she.) attacked Erza, sinking her fangs into Erza's right arm, injecting venom into her. "Erza!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards where she was about to hit the ground and caught her, before she hit the ground. "Sir, leave the blue haired boy to me. He and I have some unfinished business." Racer requested to Brain. "Finish that boy off." Brain said as he granted Racer's request. Racer and Sonic raced across the battlefield at breakneck speeds, clashing against each other. "Time to finish this." Sonic said as he delivered a swift back kick to Racer, sending him to his guild. "I'll finish this later. They're all yours Brain." Racer said, giving Brain the okay to finish them off. As Brain was about to finish them, one thing gets his attention. "Wendy?" Brain said with a stunned look on his face. "Yeah?" Wendy said with tears in her eyes after seeing the one by one fall of her allies.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the mission, the coalition ran into all six of the Oración Seis, unfortunately most of them were defeated, Sonic was still standing. As Brain was about to finish them off, Wendy caught his attention.

"At last, the one person to bring back the to lead us to Nirvana. The Maiden of the Sky." Brain said as he revealed a nickname that Wendy earned, without knowing. Sonic saw her cowering behind a rock, unaware that Brain grabbed her with a spell. "Wendy!" Sonic shouted as he ran after her, he extended his arm to try and grab Wendy. "Grap my arm!" He said as Wendy grabbed his arm and Sonic grabbed a nearby tree branch, Happy, even grabbed her arm as well to pull her back. Unlucky for Sonic, Racer came up to him and kicked his arm that was holding Wendy. "Wendy! Happy!" He cried out as they captured Wendy and Happy.

"Now **Dark Rondo**!" Brain said, casting his spell to destroy the heroes, until Jura came in the nick of time. "Talus!" Jura said as six pillars of rock formed above to protect the coalition.

Ichiya arrived as well, using his pain killer perfume to soothe the pain the others had received, except for Erza, who's pain grew worse even with the perfume. Carla knew Wendy was the only one that could save Erza from the venom, as it turns out that Wendy is a sky dragon slayer. The others realized that Sonic was gone, soon they realized that he went after them. They splited to find the Oración Seis. Natsu, Gray and Carla were one group heading north. Eve, Ren and Ichiya headed west. Lyon, Sherry and Jura headed east, and Lucy and Hibiki stayed behind to tend to the injured Erza. Sonic, on the other hand, was already close to their base.

Meanwhile, Racer had returned from where he was sent to. With him, he brought a large coffin. Inside the coffin was a blue haired man with black eye, a tattoo under his right eye, he was wearing a black tank-top, black pants and black shoes. Wendy's eyes widened at the sight of that man for he was wearing a black tank-top, black pants and black shoes. Wendy's eyes widened at the sight of that man for he was Jellal Fernandes. X-member of the ten wizard saints and head constructer of the Tower of Heaven. Brain offered a choice her, either revive him or Jellal dies. Meanwhile, with Natsu's group.

"Hey, I think I see Sonic, up ahead." Natsu said as he and the others find Sonic, standing over twenty unconscious wizard allied with the Oración Seis. "Oh hey guys. You missed one heck of a fight." Sonic said as he, Natsu and the others found the base of the Oración Seis, a cave behind a waterfall. "How fast did you beat those guys?" Gray asked Sonic. "In about 4 seconds." Sonic stated as Gray, Natsu and Carla were surprised that one man can take down an entire gulild of wizards in 4 seconds.

Sonic, Natsu and Carla stormed the cave only to find Wendy tearing up and Jellal on his feet. Natsu quickly rushed to take down Jellal, but he was ready. He quickly casted a spell that defeated Natsu with a laser beam. Jellal quickly took Brain's jacket and casually walked out of the cave. Wendy then fell unconscious, thankfully Sonic caught her before she hit the ground.

"Carla, what happened?" Sonic said confusingly. "She must have used her healing magic. After she uses it, she loses consciousness." Carla stated that fact about Wendy's magic. Sonic quickly grabbed Wendy bridal style. Carla was surprised. "Happy, can you fly Natsu out of here? Sonic asked the blue cat. "Yeah." Happy said as his wings appeared on his back. "Follow me, we're out of here." Sonic said as he jumped from rock to rock, climbing the face of the cliff, while Happy (carrying Natsu) and Carla flew up the face of the cliff. They then see Gray battling Racer. Sonic, then placed Wendy on Natsu's back and ran towards Gray. "Gray, tag me in!" Sonic said as Gray slapped his hand and Sonic preformed a homing attack on Racer as he collided with Racer. "Take Wendy to Erza, I've got this rejected Olympic athlete." As confused as to what an olympic athlete is, the others took Wendy to Erza so she could remove the poison from her body. "I've waited a long time for this. Get ready for the fight of your life Racer." Sonic said as he was in position, ready to fight Racer. Both clashed at extreme speeds, but Sonic realized that Racer wasn't moving fast, anyone who faced him were moving slower.

"Now, I know your secrets. Looks like it won't be hard to kick your butt. **Sonic Reboot**!" Sonic shouted as he started to run faster than Racer. "Now to end this, **Rush Boost**!" Sonic shouted as he attacked Racer so fast, it almost looked like he was multiplying, finally he bashed Racer into a tree, defeating him. "I may have lost to you, but both of us arena going to live to tell the tale!" Racer said as he activated a bomb lacrima planted on his chest, Sonic then grabbed the bomb off his chest and tossed it over the cliff, it then exploded. "You spared me, why?" Racer asked. "People have a reason to live, never throw it away." Sonic said as he grabbed some vines from the trees and tied Racer to a tree with the vines. "Now that this is done, I have to check on my friend." Sonic said as he speeded towards the location of Erza.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After defeating Racer, Sonic ran as fast as he could to get to Erza. Natsu and the others made it to where Erza is, so did Sonic. Wendy, then woke up.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked as she was confused about the surroundings. "Listen, Erza got bitten by a venomous snake and your magic is the only thing that could remove it." Lucy stated. "I don't know if I can do it." Wendy said as she was unsure of herself. "Wendy, I know you and I just met, but from the first moment I looked into your eyes, I saw a fire in your heart. Right now, you may not be sure of your own abilities, but from the fire I saw, you have more room to grow. You can do this Wendy." Sonic said as Wendy started to blush from his remark. "Thanks Sonic. Okay, I'll do it." Wendy said, filled with determination. She channeled her magic to her hands and they saw the venom started to disappear from her body. Erza's hand then started to twitch, signifying that she would live. Natsu then proceeded to give Wendy a high five, she accepted it, afterwards she then hugged Sonic and whispers… "Thanks, for believing in me." She said as Sonic started to blush as he hugs her back. Everyone couldn't help but aww in the presence of this much care. Even Carla was happy with what she saw.

Now, with Jellal, he seemed to not remember anything, except for the name Erza, as he proceeded to the location of Nirvana. Back with Sonic, they were discussing their next move.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but we have a problem here." Hibiki said, interrupting Sonic and Wendy. "Now that Jellal is in play, we don't have a clear explanation as to what he will do." Hibiki said as everyone agreed with him, but Wendy had went into a deep thought about Jellal. It didn't go unnoticed, as Sonic and Carla noticed the young dragon slayer as thinking too hard. Both of turned towards one another. "Do know what's up with Wendy?" Carla asked as Sonic shook his head 'no.' "Maybe, she's thinking about that Jellal guy. I don't know why, I heard some pretty terrible things about Jellal." Sonic stated, but their conversation was interrupted by a black and white beam in the sky.

At the location of Nirvana, Jellal was there. He was the one who activated it. But, he wasn't the only one there, as he didn't notice Erza, hiding behind a rock. Now with Lamia Scale, excluding Jura, who was locked in combat with Hoteye.

"So far, nothing." Lyon said as they heard about Wendy's rescue and are now searching for Nirvana. Their search was interrupted by the beam of black and white light shooting into the sky. "That must be Nirvana." Sherry said as both of them returned to the location, until they found Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus.

Back with Sonic and the others, they noticed that Erza and Natsu were gone, probably at the location of Nirvana. They were interrupted by the sight of Natsu on a raft with another Lucy. It was revealed that Angel was nearby and she a celestial spirit wizard. Lucy decided to battle Angel with her own spirits.

"I'm so sorry, I never should've joined this mission. This is all my fault!" Wendy said as tears started to form from her eyes. Sonic saw this, along with a black aura starting to appear and placed his hand on her left shoulder. "Wendy, this isn't your fault. You didn't know this would happened. You were just helping an old friend of yours. If I was given that chance, I would've taken it without hesitation." Sonic said, trying to reassure the young woman, he seemed to care for more than Tails. "It is my fault, now the Oración Seis can get their hands on Nirvana and use it to kill everyone here." Wendy said, crying tears of guilt, but Sonic pulled her into the most caring hug he could give. "Wendy, we'll still win, even if they obtain Nirvana. The one thing you cannot lose sight of is hope. Please Wendy, don't give up on hope." Sonic said in the most sincere way he could. Hibiki saw this and was impressed by the way Sonic pushed back the influence of Nirvana's power. Wendy, in the middle of the hug, started to blush from his speech and she hugged back.

During the battle, Lucy had ran out of options to defeat Angel, as she countered Taurus, a giant cow with a six pack, wielding and axe was defeated by Gemini. Lucy's next spirit, Aquarius was lured away from the battle thanks to a spirit with brown skin, red and white hair and a metallic tail, he was Scorpio, Aquarius' was backed into a corner, until Hibiki started to use his Archive magic to upload a spell to her head and enough power to perform said spell. The spell was called: Urano Metria, one of the few Heavenly Body Magics. The spell cause Lucy and Angel to appear to be in a pocket dimension, where it was all space as far as the eye can see. Soon, miniature planets started to hurdle towards Angel as a huge ray of light was shown and Angel was defeated.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Lucy defeated Angel, she went to rescue Natsu, but the rope holding the raft snapped and the raft was on a collision course with a waterfall. Sonic, Wendy and Carla decided to head towards somewhere private so Sonic and Carla could talk to Wendy about how she knows Jellal. Hibiki went to find the rest of the coalition. With Jura, as he defeated Hoteye, the money loving member of the Oración Seis started to become influenced by Nirvana's power. Hoteye revealed that his real name was Richard and he decided to join Jura on his mission. Gray eventuality met up with Natsu and Lucy. Right now, with Sonic, Wendy and Carla.

"Alright Wendy, why not start at the beginning. Like, how you know Jellal in the first place?" Sonic said as he wanted to know the truth. "Because, he's my friend. We met seven years ago…" Wendy said as she reminisced her time with Jellal.

 **Flashback, 7 years ago.**

The setting was a forest with a young girl with blue hair was standing, crying, because she was alone. This was Wendy Marvell.

"After the sky dragon Grandeeney left, I had no one left, nowhere to go." Wendy said as she started her story.

"Hey, you okay?" a young, blue haired boy, wearing a black shirt, a bag with two wooden staffs behind both straps, white shorts and black shoes approached her. This was Jellal Fernandes.

"She left me. She left me all alone." Young Wendy said as she unexpectedly hugged Jellal. He then placed his left hand on her head.

"There, there. Hey, you can travel with me for a while if you want?" Young Jellal said and Wendy accepted his offer.

"From that moment on, me and him traveled around, going where the wind takes us. Until one day…" Wendy said as her story started to show how she ended up at Cait Shelter.

"Anima!" Young Jellal said as he looked behind them. "What was that?" Young Wendy said as she was confused about what he said.

 **Timeskip, 2 hours later.**

"What do you mean, I can't go with you?" Young Wendy said as she was worried that she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. It's too dangerous." Young Jellal said as he warned Wendy.

"Did I do something wrong? I'll fix it, please don't leave me." Young Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Jellal and she started to cry.

"On the other side of the lake, there's a guild where you'll be safe. After we make it, we'll have to part ways." Young Jellal said as he wanted to keep Wendy safe.

"No!" Young Wendy cried out as she didn't want Jellal to leave her. "That was last that I saw him after he left me in the care of the Cait Shelter guild." Wendy said as she revealed her past to Sonic and Carla.

 **End of flashback**

"Whoa, I never knew that happened." Sonic said as he was surprised to hear her story.

"Then after a few years, I heard there was a man who looked like Jellal and was a member of the magic council. Then, months later I heard some pretty terrible things that Jellal did. I know he wouldn't do that." Wendy said as she knew the good side of Jellal.

Sonic soon realized that she and Carla can be trusted with his secret.

"Hey, I learned your past, I think I can trust you with knowing mine." Sonic said as Wendy and Carla were surprised and confused that he was about to tell them about his past.

"The truth is I'm not from Earthland." Both of the girls were in shock just from that. "I'm from another world called Mobius. It's a very peaceful world, that is until an old enemy of mine named Dr. Ivo Robotnik starts another one of his hairbrain plan to try to take over the world." He said as the girls were in even more shock.

"Let's pause there. May I ask how you arrived in Earthland?" Carla asked as wondered how he arrived in Earthland.

"Sure. A few months ago, Dr. Robotnik, now known as Eggman, tried to kill me for like the 47th time, I lost track, but anyway for some reason, suddenly we pulled into what appeared to be a purple wormhole the next minute I knew I was falling from 20 ft in the air in Earthland. The reason why I didn't join a guild, is because I didn't want to involve anyone in my problems." Sonic said as he answered Carla's two lingering questions. Although, she didn't ask why he didn't join a guild to this date.

"Wow, I would love to see Mobius." Wendy said as Sonic had a smile on his face, he realized that they believed his past.

"Remember, you have to keep this between us. If anyone else found out, I would become too famous." Sonic said as the girls agreed

Suddenly, a big bang happened, causing a tremor that shook the very ground. Later, they see a city walking on six legs. That is Nirvana's true form.

"We better get over there." Sonic said as Carla realized that their was one problem.

"I can only carry Wendy. How will you make it?" Carla asked as Sonic was on the edge.

"I have my ways." Sonic said as he stepped off the edge and the seven emeralds started to spin fast around him and a gold light went straight upward. It was Sonic, but with a new appearance. His hair was standing upward and gold, his eyes were blood ruby red his cloths turned gold as well. His shoes stayed the same. Wendy was very impressed by his new appearance.

"Wow, that is amazing." Wendy said as she was in awe.

"This is my super form. In this form, I can fly, breathe underwater, move at hypersonic speeds, breathe in space and much more. But, less gawking, more flying." Sonic said as the girls snapped out of their trance. Carla activated her wings, grabbed Wendy and they started their flight to Nirvana.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy arrived on Nirvana when Natsu and Happy left the others to defeat Brain, but Cobra interfered on his winged snake. Erza and Jellal were already on Nirvana, they discussed his past and his plans for the future were set, he would help Erza and the others destroy Nirvana. Jura and Richard were on the mobile city as well looking for the others. Sonic, Wendy and Carla were last on the scene, they landed to look for the others via land. Until they notice Natsu fighting Cobra.

 _ **Playing Hot Wind Blowing (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**_

"Looks like they need some back-up." Sonic said as he knew Natsu and Happy were on the ropes.

"Alright, just be careful." Wendy said in concern for Sonic.

"I will. Carla look from the air for Erza." He requested as Carla nodded. She flies up and Wendy followed her, while Sonic turned back into his super form and armed Cubelios, throwing Cobra off-balance.

"Thanks man." Natsu said as he thanked the true blue hero. "Aye." Happy said as he agreed with his best friend.

"No problem, now let's take this overbearing snake charmer down." Sonic stated as the tree men charged at each other.

Sonic tried to punch him, but Cobra caught it, although that's what he wanted as his other fist hits his face, sending him a couple of feet away, in time for Natsu to kick him downward.

As the fight raged on, Wendy and Carla found Erza and Jellal, whom were about to due battle against Midnight. Jura and Richard had also met up with Lucy and Gray. Wendy wasn't focused on Erza standing in front of Midnight, because she was extremely worried about Sonic.

Back at the fight, thanks to Cobra's unique ability to avoid attacks before they happen, it's almost

impossible to land a decisive blow on him. Cobra caught Sonic and attacked with his **Poison Dragon Roar** attack and smashed him into the ground, but Sonic soon teleported back in front of the Poison Dragon Slayer and kicked him square in the nose. Cubelios flew towards Natsu and Cobra used his **Poison Dragon Scales** attack on both of them. It looked like it was all over for them, because they appeared to be low on energy. Although, when Cobra grabbed Natsu by the leg, Natsu started to yell. The yell was so loud that Cobra couldn't take it. The yell was like a dragon's roar, it could be heard all across Nirvana.

 _ **Stop Hot Wind Blowing (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)**_

 _ **Playing Good To Be Alive (Skillet)**_

Cobra crashed on the ground, while Natsu, Happy and Sonic landed safely. Only to run into Brain, thankfully Jura, Gray, Richard and Lucy arrived in time. Sonic then left Jura to fight against Brain so that he could look for Wendy. He soon found Wendy and the others, but now he was spectating another fight, this time between Jellal, Erza and Midnight.

"So, what did I miss?" Sonic asked as Carla spoke. "Jellal tried battling Midnight, but to no such luck. Now Erza is taking a crack at it." She said as Sonic looked towards the battle.

Erza unleashed a flurry of swords from her Heaven's Wheel armor, but every attack missed thanks to Midnight's Reflection Magic. Now for some reason, her armor started to twist and contort, compressing her in her own defense, she soon realized that she can't use metal armor so she requiped into her **Robe of Yūen** with white outlines and now she is wielding a naginata. Midnight tried to constrict her in her clothes again, but this time it wasn't hurting her, because that robe wasn't metal, it was an elastic material, he soon stopped and proceeded to attack from the right, but Erza easily countered it and handily bested the son of Brain. Back at Jura's fight, he had just blocked **Dark Rondo** , but Jura defended with **Iron Rock Wall** , than counterattacked with **Crumbling Fuji** , with that attack Brain was launched into the main building of Nirvana. Suddenly, Brain's staff started to yammer on about being the so-called seventh member of the Oración Seis and defeating the other members caused something cataclysmic, but was interrupted by Natsu picking the living object and hitting him against the floor. Now with Sonic's group.

 _ **Stop Good To Be Alive (Skillet)**_

 _ **Playing The Fool I Am (Sidewise)**_

"Wendy, do you realize where Nirvana is going?" Carla asked as Wendy shook her head 'no.' "If we continue on this path, we'll soon be the home of the Cait Shelter guild hall." She spoke again as everyone, even Erza were surprised by that.

"There is no way we'll let that happen. There has to be some way to stop this spider wannabe." Sonic said as he was referred to Nirvana as a 'spider wannabe.'

Back with Natsu's group, he, Lucy, Happy and Gray ran into a new man, he had brown skin, white hair, red eyes, a green jacket, blue and white cursed pants and black boots. This was a darker Brain clad Zero. Quickly after confronting this new person, Zero quickly defeated all four of with total ease and proceeded to a new area of Nirvana.

 _ **Stop The Fool I Am (Sidewise)**_

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
